


I Trust You

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Power of Mabel [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :D, Gen, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mabel day, The Power Of Mabel, Trust, thesnadger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's arc centers around trust a lot. </p>
<p>Here are a few fluffy examples set all throughout the series! Though, one of them isn't quite as fluffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Power of Mabel Pines week! Yay!

**_Wendy_ **

Mabel skipped across the grass, her bright orange skirt contrasting sharply with her yellow sweater and hairband. She smiled up at the sun as she made her way to the mystery shack.

Waddles ran out of the house oinking merrily at her return and Mabel squeaked happily, "Waddles!"

She hugged the porker and was about to make her way inside when some shouted, "Mabel!" It was Wendy. Mabel quickly followed the sound of the tall redhead's voice over to the side of the shack. Waddles trotted happily after her.

Her eyes widened in shock, "Wendy! You have a ladder!"

"Mabel! Shh! Don't say that so loud- Mr. Pines is gonna hear you! I've just got my axe stuck on the roof and I had to borrow Robbie's ladder to get it down! Ugh. I had to ask him five times because he was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Tambry."

"Why'd you need me then?"

Wendy sighed, "I'm too heavy for the ladder. It's pretty rickety."

Mabel scratched her head, "I can do that."

Wendy smiled, "After you!"

Mabel scrambled up the ladder, but yelped when it shook and creaked, "Wendy...!"

The lanky redhead steadied the ladder causing the wooden contraption to calm, "Don't worry Mabes! I've got this! Besides if you fall I'll catch you!"

Mabel smiled down at her friend, "I trust you!"

She made it down the ladder with the axe without any sort of injury. Grunkle Stan wasn't even aware that a ladder had been anywhere near his house.

**_Soos_ **

Mabel trotted inside the shake with a empty pitcher. A thin glittery sheen of pink liquid on the bottom revealed that it had recently been filled with Mabel Juice.

"Little dudette!"

Mabel looked up as she set the pitcher on the counter, "Soos?"

The smiling handyman was holding a cream cup of something, the smell wafted through the room, "I made something totally   _awesome_! Here! Try it!"

She took the glass carefully and eyed the contents. Mabel normally was not one to balk at food, but she'd thought that the extent of Soos's cooking talent was cereal, "Wow. What is it?"

"It's one of Abuelita's recipes. It's a mango 'Batido.' Totally cool, dude. Try it."

"Mango? Uh, I'm not- er, I don't particularly like mangos, Soos."

Soos knelt down and placed one of his hands on Mabel's shoulder solemnly, "Do you trust me, dude?"

"Course I do, Soos!"

"It's just like a milkshake. Kind of."

Mabel smiled, "I trust you, Soos."

As it turns out, the badito was really good, even if it was mango.

**_Dipper_ **

Mabel shrieked and clung to Dipper's hand like a lifeline, the ground had crumbled away leaving Dipper's sweaty hands grasping hers desperately as she dangled over the edge.

"Dipper!"

Her fingers slipped and her knees banged helplessly against the rock wall, "I'm slipping bro-bro!"

His voice echoed in the underground cavern, "Mabel! I'm going to let go of you!"

"What? Dipper, it's pitch black down there! It sounds like it goes on for a hundred feet!"

"Mabel I think this is another entrance to the bottomless pit! I'm pretty sure those were Grunkle Ford's old socks back there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Um..."

Mabel went slack, "I trust you Dip-dop!"

Dipper's pale face peered back at here, "I'll jump down after you, don't worry!"

It didn't even cross Mabel's mind that Dipper was wrong. He was usually right when it counted (except for that one time...) but the consequences of gambling and losing were ignored.

Dipper let go.

She plummeted... And kept falling.

And falling.

And falling.

Suddenly it was light out and she was falling up and out of the black hole in the backyard of the Mystery Shack. A few seconds later, Dipper was sitting next to her.

They both agreed not to inform their about Grunkles the shenanigans they had caused.

**_Stanford_ **

Mabel's tongue stuck out between her teeth as she concentrated, her pencil scratching across the page. Drawings of butterflies, stars, and hearts surrounded Dipper, Ford, Stan, and herself.

She put the finishing touched on Grunkle Ford's red sweater before she finished writing her newest letter to her parents.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps.

She smiled at the sight of her Grunkle Ford. Strangely, he beamed. Grunkle Ford didn't usually smile, and it was pleasant though uncharacteristic, "Mabel, Do you trust me?"

"Uh, duh."

"Then I need you to close your eyes."

She smiled and sat up before closing her eyes. Grunkle Ford shuffled before he said, "I need you to hold out your hands."

Her grin stretched wider, "Okay, Grunkle Ford. I trust you!" she joked.

Something soft was placed in her hands and she resisted the urge to curl her fingers over the fuzzy fabric. "Open your eyes!"

She did and she gasped. There was a purple sweater in her size with a crude hand stitched pink star with smaller yellow ones surrounding it.

"Grunkle Ford! It's beautiful! Did you do it yourself?"

He nodded bashfully, "I used the lessons you gave me."

Mabel shoved the sweater on right over her original one, "This is so pretty! Thank you, Grunkle Ford!"

She hugged him tightly and Ford hugged back, his six fingers splayed across her back.

**_Stanley_ **

Light whirled, bright colors flashing starkly against wooden boards and steel beams. The black reinforced wire floated halfway into the air.

Dipper was clinging to a steal support beam, his eyes frantic as he clutched the beam- his fingers scraping into the metal. Rocks floated out across the room. Stan was pressed flat against the wall, his arms twisted around a pipe as he pleaded with her to _please- don't press the button!_

Their voices overlapped, her brother's and her Grunkle's as they begged and the red light of the button shone menacingly, illuminating her face and melding weirdly with the blue and green light everywhere else.

Space and stars filled the hole of the portal thing behind her, cold and threatening.

Her eyes filled with tears, her head whipped back and forth between the two, her mouth opening and closing.

The portal roared, the button glowed, her family pleaded.

" _Mabel, do you really think I'm a bad guy?_ "

Her breath caught and she raised her fist. Everyone was silent and for a moment, the pounding of her heart filled her ears and she couldn't even hear the portal anymore.

She looked at Grunkle Stan and she saw it. Something she'd never seen before.

_Grunkle Stan wasn't lying._

She let her fist drop before she let go of the button and floated away, "Grunkle Stan... _I trust you._ "

Dipper screamed, the portal whirled, and everything exploded.

Afterwards, Mabel was glad because she had a new Grunkle and suddenly, everything was even more amazing.


End file.
